Sweet Dreams
by docsangel
Summary: When Molly finally gives up on being loved, she meets a man that could change everything for her. Will she push him away or will she find a love stronger than anything she's ever felt before?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Molly. Let's go." Casey says. "I can't believe I'm letting you drag me out." I say. "Mol, you can't keep sitting here moping. He's moved on. It's time you did. You know the saying. Best way to get over one guy is to get under another." she tells me laughing. "I am so not doing that. I'll just be your designated driver. Let's get this over with." I say. We walk out the door and head out to the bar. "Seriously? A karaoke bar?" I ask. "Thought singing some would cheer you up a little." she says. "Maybe." I tell her.

We've been sitting there for a little while when my name is called to come up to the stage. I walk up and see which song my friends put in. Silly Me by Reba McIntire. I belt out the song and when I walk off the stage, I head back to my friends. "You had to put that one in didn't you?" I ask Casey. "That one always made you feel better." she tells me. I hug her. A few minutes later, there's a round of drinks brought to the table. "These are from the guys at that table over there." he says. We look up and see a table with three guys sitting there. They salute us with their beer bottles and Casey waves them over. "Casey." I say. "Just let loose." she tells me and I roll my eyes.

The guys walk over and Casey introduces us to them. "I'm Casey, this is Laura and this is Molly." One of the guys speaks up and says "I'm Street, this is Tan and this is Luca." the youngest of the three says. "Nice to meet you guys." Casey says. The one named Luca is sitting next to me. "Nice to meet you Molly." he says. "You too." I say shyly. "You sounded amazing up there. You putting more songs in?" Luca asks. "I don't put the songs in. We have a rule. When one of us has a bad day, the other two get to decide what we go and since I like karaoke, they pick the songs." I tell him. "Do they tell you what's coming up next?" he asks. "Unfortunately no." I tell him. We sit around talking more and my name is called again. Getting up to the microphone, I look at the monitor and see Every Little Thing by Carly Pearce. Once the song was done, I walk off the stage and back to my table. "Holy hell." Luca says. "Thanks." I say.

The longer we sit there, the more I find myself talking to Luca more than anyone else. I get called up again and see the song that they picked. I'll Always Love You by Whitney Houston. I look at Casey and glare at her but she just smiles. I belt it out and hit all of the notes perfectly. Walking back to the table, I see my entire table giving me a standing ovation. Sitting down next to Luca, he says "Where did you learn to sing like that?" I blush a little and say "I just always sang. My mom could sing too." I tell him. "That's my last one for the night guys." I say. "You sure?" Casey asks. "Yeah. I'm sure." I say. I take another drink of my water and Luca asks "How come you're not drinking?" I look at my water and back at him and say "Someone has to get their drunk asses home safe." We all laugh and a slow song comes on. Luca leans over and asks "Wanna dance?" I look at him for a second and nod my head yes. He leads me to the dance floor and holds me close. With my head on his shoulder, he has one hand on the small of my back and the other holding my hand against his chest. Neither of us say a word until the song is over. Walking back to the table, Casey looks at me and I just smile softly.

Later that night, it's closing time and we all go to head home. The guys walk us to the car and Luca asks "Can I get your number?" I look at him for a minute and decide to give it to him. "Give me your phone." I say. He hands me his phone and I enter my number. I hand him his phone back and he sends a text. "Now you have mine." he says. He kisses my cheek and closes my car door when I get inside.

Walking into the house, Casey and I are sitting on the couch and she says "You and that Luca guy seemed to hit it off." Sighing, I say "Yeah but I don't expect him to call." She looks at me and says "Why not?" I just look at her. "Did you see how hot he is? There's no way he wants someone like me." I tell her. "You know that's not true, right?" she asks. "I'm heading to bed. Good night." I tell her. "Night Mol." she says.

The next morning I wake up to a text message. I open the text and see it's from Luca.

_L: Good morning little song bird. Hope you slept well._

_M: Good morning. I slept really well. You?_

_L: Slept well. About to head to work and wanted to say good morning._

_M: Well, have a good day and stay safe._

_L: Will do. Can I call you tonight?_

_M: Sure. I get home about six._

_L: Talk to you then beautiful._

I look at the text and just shake my head. Walking out to the kitchen in search for coffee, I see Casey sitting there. "Morning." she says. "Morning." I say. Sitting down at the island with my coffee, I glance at my phone and Casey asks "Waiting on him to text?" I look at her and say "No, thinking about the texts he sent this morning." I tell her. "Let me see." she says. I hand her my phone and she says "Please tell me you aren't going to push this one away?" I look at her and say, "I don't know." I tell her and she looks at me with sympathy in her eyes.

I'm sitting at my desk at work when my phone goes off. I look down and see a text from Luca.

_L: Hey Beautiful. How's work?_

_M: Hey yourself. Work is good. You?_

_L: Work's good. Had a few minutes and thought I'd text you. Gotta make sure you don't forget me._

_M: Lol. Yeah, okay._

_L: Seriously. I had fun last night. But you gotta let me take you out on a real date._

_M: I don't know. We'll see._

_L: Well, gotta head back. Talk to you tonight?_

_M: Talk to you tonight. Be safe._

_L: Yes ma'am._

I put my phone back on my desk when Laura walks up. "Who were you texting?" she asks. "Oh, just that guy Luca from last night." I tell her. She smiles at me and says "You like him?" I just look at her and say "I don't know him." She just shakes her head. "Just don't shut yourself off again." she tells me. "I'll try." I tell her.

That evening, I'm sitting on the back deck while Casey is in the house. My phone rings and I see Luca's name on the screen. Answering the call I say "Hello." "Hey Beautiful. How was work?" he asks. "Good. Busy but good. How about you? Did you get to be a badass today?" I ask. Laughing he says "I get to be a badass everyday." I laugh with him and he says "But it was good. Rescued a kid today. Those are the days that make it worth it." he tells me. "Wow. I bet that was stressful. Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. I'm good. Got her back to her mom safe so…" he trails off. "So, tell me about yourself, Molly. Other than what I learned last night." he says. "Not much to me. I love to sing. It's basically my coping mechanism when things are bothering me. I work as an admin assistant for a construction company. Other than that, there's not much to me. Mom and Dad live in Tennessee, no siblings. What about you?" I ask. "I'm third generation SWAT. Love my job and the people I work with. It's a family. I don't have any siblings, love to surf. Recently found out I love hearing you sing." he says and I start laughing. "Smooth." I say. "So, what's your last name Molly?" he asks. "Thomas. I know you said your name is Luca but is that a first name?" I ask. "Nah. My name is Dominique Luca. People close to me either call me Luca or Dom." he says. "I like Dom." I say. "Dom it is then." he says. We talk a little more before I say "I better head to bed. Early day tomorrow." He's quiet for a second but then says "Can I call you tomorrow?" Smiling, I say "Yeah. I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I wake up and check my phone. Another text from Luca.

_L: Good morning Beautiful._

_M: Good morning Dom._

_L: You working today?_

_M: No. Don't work weekends._

_L: On my way into work now. Can I call you tonight?_

_M: Sure. Be safe today._

_L: Yes ma'am. Talk to you tonight._

I walk into the kitchen with my phone and see Casey sitting at the island looking at her phone. "Morning." I say. "Morning." she says, looking up at me. "Heard from your man this morning?" she asks smirking. "He's not my man but yes. He texted me this morning." I say. "I heard you talking to him pretty late last night." she tells me. I look at her and say "We were just talking." She looks at me and says "Yeah and I saw you when you saw his name on your screen. You smiled. A real smile." she tells me. "I'm not getting my hopes up. It was just a conversation." I tell her.

Sitting on the back deck, I'm just staring out at the yard when my phone rings. Not looking at the caller ID I answer "Hello?" I hear a voice I didn't need to hear. "Hey Molly." I sit there shocked for a minute before speaking. "What do you want Tanner?" I ask. "I thought we'd talk for a minute." he says. "And why would I want to do that?" I ask. "I miss you." he says. "Really now. You didn't miss me when you broke up with me. Or when you moved on with someone else." I say. "I was wrong. I never should have left you." he tells me. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask. "I want you back." He tells me. "No. I can't go through that again." I tell him. "You know you want me back. I'm the only on that will put up with your fat ass. No one else wants you so come on, take me back." he tells me. "No." I say as I hang up the phone with tears in my eyes.

I'm sitting there, still staring off into the backyard when the sun goes down. I wipe the tears from my eyes when my phone starts ringing. I look at the screen and see Luca's name. I don't answer and it goes to voicemail. It starts ringing again and I let it go to voicemail again. After that, I see a text come across the screen.

_L: Are you okay?_

_L: Did I do something?_

_L: Please let me know you're okay._

_M: I'm okay. I'll talk to you later._

_L: Okay. Goodnight Beautiful. I'm here if you need anything._

_M: Goodnight Dom. _

The tears start falling again. Tanner was right. No one is going to want me. I'm still sitting out there when Casey walks outside. "You okay?" she asks as she takes the chair next to me. "No. I'm not." I tell her honestly. "What happened? Is it Luca?" she asks. "No. I sorta blew him off." I tell her. "Why? I thought you liked talking to him." she asks. "I do but...Tanner called." I tell her. "Shit. What did he want?" she asks. "Wanted to get back together. Telling me that he missed me." I tell her. "Please tell me you aren't going back to him?" she asks. "No. I told him I wasn't going through that again." I tell her. "Okay good but why did you blow Luca off?" she asks. "Tanner told me that no one would want my fat ass. He's right. I don't know why I thought that I could move on." I say before getting up and heading back inside.

I didn't even realize that I had forgotten my phone on the table. I head to bed and lay there crying myself to sleep. Casey picks up my phone and calls Luca. "Hey Beautiful. You okay?" he asks as he answers the phone. "Hey Luca. It's Casey." I say. "Hey. Is everything okay?" he asks. "Not really. I need to talk to you about Molly." she says. "I'm listening." he says. "Molly has seemed happier these last few days since she's been talking to you. But she got a phone call tonight that set her back. Her ex, he used to put her down and tell her that no one would want her. He called her wanting her back and she said no. I think that has to be because of you. But he said some things to her that's messing with her head." she tells him. "What can I do to help her?" he asks. "Don't give up on her. Be patient with her. He's said some mean shit to her over these last couple of years. She doesn't think very highly of herself. She needs someone that's going to be good to her." she tells him. "I'll be good to her. I like her, Casey. Whatever I can do to help." he says. "Thanks Luca. I better go. She doesn't know I called you." she says. "Thanks for letting me know." he says before they end the call.

The next morning, I get up and realize I don't have my phone. I walk out to the kitchen and see it sitting on the island. Getting a cup of coffee, I pick up my phone as I sit at the island. Seeing the screen, there's a text from Luca.

_L: Good morning Beautiful. I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you._

_M: Good morning._

_L: How are you feeling this morning?_

_M: I'm okay. Be safe._

_L: I will. Can I call you tonight? _

_M: I don't know if that's a good idea._

_L: We can just talk as friends._

_M: Just give me a few days. Okay._

_L: Okay. I'm here if you need anything._

_M: Thanks Dom._

I put the phone down and the tears start falling again. Casey walks in and sees me crying again and just walks over to me and pulls me to her. "Talk to me Mol." she says. "I'm okay." I say as I pull away and wipe the tears away. "No you aren't. Now talk." she says. Sitting back down at the island, I look back at my cup of coffee. "Luca texted me this morning. I don't know if I can keep talking to him." I tell her. "Why not?" she asks. "Tanner's right. You saw him. Why would he want anything to do with me?" I ask. "Why not?" she asks and I just look at her. "Not all guys are like Tanner. He's an ass. You deserve better than that. Luca's a good guy. I see how your face lights up when you see him texting or calling and I've seen the texts. He's always calling you beautiful. You talking to him is a good thing. Don't let that asshole keep you from being happy. Text Luca and let him know you're okay." she tells me. She leaves me alone and I pick up my phone and send him a text.

_M: I'm sorry about earlier. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay._

_L: You wanna talk about it? I have a few minutes._

_M: I don't want to bother you at work. Tonight?_

_L: I'll call you as soon as I get off work. But if you need me, don't hesitate to call me._

_M: I won't. Thanks Luca. But seriously. I'm sorry about earlier._

_L: Nothing to be sorry for. I'll talk to you soon Beautiful._

I put the phone down and just sit there. I don't know what I'm gonna do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm sitting on the deck when my phone rings. I had been sitting out here for a while just thinking. I pick up the phone and click answer. "Hello." I say softly. "Hey Beautiful. How are you feeling?" he asks. "A little better I think." I tell him. "Wanna talk about it?" he asks. "Just an ex getting into my head again." I tell him. "How's that?" he asks. "My ex called wanting to get back together." I tell him. "Do you want to?" he asks. "No. I like talking to you. Thought about actually seeing where this goes but I don't know if I can." I tell him. "What's stopping you?" he asks. "I was with my ex for two years and the entire time, he was telling me things to keep me down. Telling me that I'm fat and ugly and that no one would want me. You hear that enough, you start believing it's true." I tell him. "He's wrong, you know." he says. "Honestly, I don't think he is." I tell him. "Well, I, personally think that you are smart and beautiful and have an amazing voice. I'd be proud to have you on my arm." he tells me. "Really?" I ask as I start to tear up. "Really. I like you, a lot." he tells me. "I like you too." I tell him. "So, let's just keep talking and see what happens." He suggests. "Okay." I say.

We talk a little more before I say "I better head to bed. Have to get up early in the morning." I say. "Okay. Sweet dreams Princess. I'll text you in the morning." he says. "Sweet dreams Dom. And thank you." I say. "Don't thank me. Just stay with me." he says. "Okay. Goodnight Dom." I say. "Goodnight Princess." he says before we end the call.

Walking back into the house, I see Casey sitting there on the couch. "How are you feeling?" she asks as I sit down. "A little better. Talked things out with Luca. I blocked Tanner's number so hopefully he won't get into my head anymore. Luca wants to see where this goes and I want to see where it goes too." I tell her. We talk a little more and head to bed.

The next morning, I wake up to a text from Luca. I'm getting used to my morning texts.

_L: Good morning Beautiful._

_M: Good morning Dom._

_L: How are you feeling?_

_M: Better after our talk. Still not where I need to be but getting there._

_L: We'll get you there. I promise._

_M: We will huh?_

_L: Absolutely. What are you doing tonight?_

_M: Nothing that I know of. Why?_

_L: Making sure my girl is free for me to call tonight._

_M: You're girl huh?_

_L: Yeah. My girl._

_M: Okay. I'll be here.  
L: Have a good day Princess. I'll call you when I can._

_M: Okay. Be safe today. Please._

_L: Yes ma'am. _

Casey walks into the kitchen and sees me smiling at my phone. "What's that smile about?" she asks. "Just texting Dom." I say. "Dom?" she asks. "That's his first name." I tell her and she smiles. "How's that going?" she asks. "Good I think. He called me his girl." I tell her. "That's good Mol. Just don't let that prick get into your head again." she tells me. "I won't. I blocked his number." I tell her.

I'm sitting at work a little later when a delivery guy shows up. He brings in an arrangements of yellow roses which are my favorite. "Delivery for Molly Thomas." he says. "That's me." I say and I sign for the flowers. Laura walks over and asks "Who are these from?" I look at the card and smile. Showing her the card it reads _Just wanted to show my Princess how perfect she is. Talk to you tonight. Dom._ "Who's Dom?" Laura asks. "That's Luca's first name." I say. "These are from Luca?" she asks. "Yeah. He knows I've been having a hard time lately." I tell her. "You better keep this one." she tells me. "I am." I say. I step outside and call his number. "Hello Beautiful. You get my flowers?" he asks. "I did. Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed that today." I tell him. "I told you, you're my girl. You deserve to be treated like the Princess you are." he tells me. "I have to get back to work but I wanted to thank you for the flowers. They made my day." I tell him. "I'm glad. Talk to you tonight?" he asks. "I'll be waiting. Be safe baby." I say. "I will. Bye Princess." he says before ending the call.

I head into the house at home and Casey sees the flowers. "Where'd you get those. They're beautiful." she says. "Dom sent them." I tell her and she smiles. "I really like him Casey." I tell her. "I can tell. You're glowing." she tells me and I blush. I put the flowers on the table in the living room and walk out to the deck to wait on my surfer boy to call.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't sit out there long before his name shows up on my phone screen. Answering the phone "Hello." I say. "Hey Princess. How was your day?" he asks. "It was great. How was yours?" I ask. "Better. I got to know that I made my girl smile." he says. "I'm still smiling." I tell him. "Good." he says. "You know, tomorrow's Friday, you wanna come over? I can cook." I say. "Yeah. It's a date." he says and I smile more. "So, what are you thinking of making?" he asks. "You'll have to wait and see. I promise you'll love it though." I tell him. "I'm sure I will." he says. "After dinner, if you want, we can curl up and watch a couple of movies." I suggest. "Curling up with my girl? Absolutely." he says. We talk a little more before I have to go to bed. "Good night Princess. Sweet dreams." he says. "Sweet dreams Dom." I say before we end the call.

Waking up the next morning, I see my morning text.

_L: Good morning my beautiful girlfriend._

_M: Good morning baby._

_L: Can't wait to see you tonight._

_M: Me either. I have dinner planned and we can pick a couple of movies when you get here._

_L: Just know, once I get my arms around you, I'm not letting you go._

_M: I hope not. Gotta get ready for work. Be safe today._

_L: Always now that I have a girl to come home to._

_M: That you do baby._

_L: See you tonight beautiful._

_M: See you tonight._

I walk out of my room and see Casey. I start to head out the door and she tells me. "I'm crashing at Laura's tonight. Street and Tan are coming over." Smiling I say "Good because Dom is coming over tonight." She smiles and says "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." she tells me. "That doesn't leave me a whole lot." I tell her and she just laughs.

That night, there's a knock on the door. I open the door to see Dom standing there, smiling. I let him in and he pulls me close and kisses my lips softly. "Hey Princess." he says. "Hey Dom." I say. I lead him to the kitchen and he sits at the island and I plate his food. "Holy shit. This is amazing." he tells me. "Thanks. It's Chicken Casserole." I tell him. "Wow. Well, how was your day?" he asks. "It was good. Couldn't get it over with fast enough though. Was excited about tonight." I tell him. "That's good to hear." he says as we head to the living room after eating. "What do you want to watch?" I ask. "You pick." he says. I decide not to go with a chick flick but picked a comedy.

Two movies in, I'm leaned against Luca and we are both asleep. The next morning, I wake up and my head is on his chest and his arms are around me. I feel him start to stir and I look up at him. "Morning beautiful." he says "Morning." I say before leaning up and kissing him softly. I go to sit up and he holds me to him. "I'm not ready to let go yet." he says and I start laughing. "You want to stay for breakfast?" I ask. "Yeah babe." he says before kissing me again and lets me up. "You can shower if you want." I tell him. He kisses me one more time before heading to the shower while I cook. Eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits and gravy and it's done at the same time that he comes back in. Sitting at the island, I place his plate and coffee in front of him and then get my own. "This is great babe." he says. "Thanks." I say. "You wanna go for a ride? I want to show you something." he tells me. "Yeah. Once we eat, let me change and we can go." I tell him.

An hour later, we are headed out to his truck. We head out and next thing I know, we are pulling up at the beach. He grabs a blanket out of the back since it's still cool out and we head out to find a spot on the beach. Sitting down, I sit between his legs and he wraps the blanket around us. "This is nice." I tell him. "Yeah it is." he says. "I honestly don't remember when the last time I felt this at peace was." I tell him. "Glad I can help with that." he says. "Dom, I really liked waking up next to you. Thank you." I tell him. "Anything for my Princess. I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We sit out there for awhile, just enjoying being close when he leans down and whispers in my ear "I've never brought a girl here like this before." I look back at him and smile. "I like you a lot Dom. I really do." I tell him. "I like you a lot too." he tells me before kissing me softly. We look back out at the beach and the water and he says "Let's get something to eat." We get up and he laces his fingers with mine before leading me back to the truck. Opening my door for me, he lets me get in before closing the door. Getting into the driver seat, we head out to this little diner. Walking in, we head to a corner booth and he sits across from me. "I think this is the first time we've eaten together and not been beside each other." I say laughing. "Let's not make it a habit." he says laughing back. We order our food and talk a little more. "You're beautiful, you know." he says. "Dom.." I start. "I don't care what anyone else has told you. You're beautiful. Period." he says. "Thank you Dom." I say. He kisses my knuckles as the food is brought over. Once we finish eating, he says "I want to show you something else." I nod and we head out the door.

We drive for a little while before pulling up to a set of cliffs. "This is gorgeous." I say. "Doesn't compare to you but yeah, it is." I look at him shyly and blush. Pulling me close to him, he kisses me softly and says "Get used to hearing me say that. I mean every word." he says. We walk over to a picnic table and sit and watch the sunset, me leaned back in his arms. Getting back into the truck, we head back to my house and see that Casey is there and there's a bike in the driveway. "Street's here." Dom tells me. We get out and head inside and Casey looks at me and asks "How was your day?" I look at Dom, then back to her, smiling I say "Couldn't have been more perfect."

Casey had cooked so after dinner the four of us piled up in the living room to watch a movie. After the movie, I whisper "You ready for bed?" He smiles and says "Yeah babe." I look at Casey and Street and say "Night guys." They say good night and Dom and I head to my bed. Laying down together, I say "I want to take things slow but I still like sleeping next to you." He kisses me softly and says "I can handle that. But I'm still kissing you and sleeping next to you every chance I get." he tells me and I can't help but smile. I turn with my back to him and he pulls me back against him and I hear him whisper in my ear "Good night Princess." Snuggling back into him, I say "Good night baby."

Waking up the next morning, I am laying on my side snuggled into his chest and he's got both arms around me. I try to sneak out of bed to start breakfast but me closer. "Baby, I need to start breakfast." I say. He kisses me softly and I say "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's done." I hear him mumble "Okay baby." I walk out to the kitchen and Casey is in there. "You had the same idea I did didn't you?" I ask. "Yeah. Street's still sleeping." she says. "Dom too." I say. We cook breakfast and head to wake our guys up. Walking into the bedroom, I climb onto the bed and lay next to Dom and without opening his eyes, he immediately pulls me to him and holds me close and I can't help but smile. "Breakfast is done baby. Wake up." I say. He opens his eyes and looks at me for a second before kissing me softly and says "I could really get used to this." I laugh a little and say "I'm here anytime you want to stay." He kisses me again and says "You don't know what you just got yourself into."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After breakfast, the four of us sit out on the back deck drinking coffee. Sitting next to Luca, he has his arm around me, holding me close. I looks at Casey and Street is holding her the same way. All of a sudden, Street's phone and Luca's phone both go off. "Gotta go brother." Luca says. We all get up and we walk the guys to the door. Casey sees Street off and Luca kisses me. "Please be careful Dom. Come back to me." I say. "I will baby. I promise." he says. He kisses me again before heading to his truck. Walking inside, Casey and I sit with our coffee in silence waiting to hear from our guys.

A couple of hours later, Casey's phone rings. "Hey Street. What's up?...Yeah she's here...We're on our way." she says before hanging up the phone. "What's wrong?" she asks. "We need to go. Luca's been hurt." she tells me. I look at her shocked and freeze. Then something kicked in and I ran out the door with her behind me. We get into the car and she heads us towards the hospital. Getting to the Emergency Room, we rush inside and see Street standing there with some other people in Swat uniforms. "Where is he?" I ask Street. "He's being looked at. We don't know anything just yet. They won't tell us anything because you're listed as his emergency contact." he tells me. I walk to the nurse's desk and ask "My boyfriend was brought in earlier. How is he?" I ask. "Name?" she asks. "Dominique Luca." I say. "Follow me." she says. "Can his boss come with me?" I ask. "If you want." she says. I look at Hondo and say "Follow me." As we walk down the hall, he asks "So you're his new girl?" I look at him and say "Yeah. I am. Molly. Nice to meet you." I say. "Nice to meet you too." he tells me. We walk up to a door and she tells me, "He has two gunshot wounds. One hit his shoulder but the other went into his side but didn't hit any vital organs. He's going to be fine but will have to be in the hospital for at least a week." she tells me. "Thank you." I tell her and we walk inside.

Luca looks over and sees us. "Hey Princess." he says. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?" I ask. "I'm good babe. Hey boss." he says. "Hey Luca." Hondo says. "How long I gotta be in here?" Luca asks. "At least a week." Hondo says. Luca looks at me and says "I guess this means I won't be home with you tonight." I look at him and say "Like I'm leaving you?" He smiles and Hondo says "Get some rest. I'll let the guys know how you're doing." I look at Hondo and ask "Can you have Casey bring me a bag up here?" Smiling he says "Yeah." He walks out and I look back at Luca. "No kiss?" he asks. I lean down and kiss him softly. "Are you okay?" I ask. "I will be. Come here." he says. "Dom…" I start. "I want to hold my girl." he says. I climb onto the bed, careful not to hurt him and lay my head on his chest. "When we got the call, I was so scared. I just found you. I can't lose you, Dom." I say. "I promised you I wasn't going anywhere. I'm not breaking that promise." he tells me. We lay there quiet for a few minutes before he says "You know what my first thought was when I was hit?" he asks. "What?" I ask, looking up at him. "You. My first thought was not being able to kiss you again. Not being able to hold you again. It really hit me." He says. I look at him and see him looking back at me. "I love you Molly." he says. I sit up a little where I can see him better. "I love you too Dom. I need you here baby." I say. "I'm not going anywhere." he says.

A little later, he's sleeping so I get up and sit in the chair next to his bed. Casey and Street walk in and Street whispers "How's he doing?" I look up at him and say "He's gonna be here for about a week but he's gonna be fine." I tell him. "How are you?" he asks. "I'm okay." I tell them. "Now tell me how you really are." Casey says. "I can't lose him. I need him here." I tell her as the tears start to fall. "You need to tell him that." she tells me. "I did." I tell her. "What did he say?" she asks. "He told me that when he was hit, his first thought was of me. He told me he loves me." I tell her. "What did you say?" Street asks. "I told him I love him too." I tell them and they both smile. After they leave, I sit back in the chair and just look at the man that has brought me back from my own emotional hell and he loves me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little later, I wake up and I am still sitting in the chair next to Luca's bed. I look up and see him watching me. "Creeper." I say smiling. "Nah. Just watching my girl sleep." he says softly. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask. "You were sleeping. I just wanted to watch you for a while. Come here." he says. I get up and move to the bed and sit beside him. He pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "I love you." he whispers. "I love you, Dom." I say. We sit for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything before the nurse walks in. I move from the bed but Dom doesn't let go of my hand. Standing next to the bed, I kiss him and say "I'm gonna get some coffee." Before I can move, Street and Casey walk in with coffees and breakfast. "Way ahead of you babe." Casey says. We sit and eat after the nurse leaves and Casey asks if she can talk to me a minute. I kiss Luca and step to the side. "What's up?" I ask. "Street asked me to move in with him." she says. "You told him yes, right?" I ask. "I wanted to talk to you first. I don't want to leave you alone with all the bills and rent." she tells me. I turn to look at Street and say "She's moving in." I look at her and say "It's all good."

A little while later, Street and Casey are gone and Luca asks "You okay with her moving out?" I look at our hands, holding each others, and say "I'll make it work. She needs to be happy and he does that for her." Looking at me he asks "Are you happy?" I lean down and kiss him softly and say "I have never been happier." He looks at me for a minute and says "What would you say to me moving in?" I look at him shocked and say "Dom, I can handle the bills." He shakes his head. "You don't want me to move in?" he asks. "It's not that. I'd love for you to move in but I don't want you to think that you have to." I tell him. "I know I don't. But I want to live with my girl. Babe, I don't seem me being with anyone else. You're it." he tells me. Kissing him softly, I say "When you get out of here, we'll get you moved in."

I am laying on the bed next to him, watching tv, when my phone starts ringing. Looking at the caller ID I see Casey's name pop up. "Hey Casey." I say. "You might want to come home." she tells me. "Why?" I ask. "Tanner was in the house when we got here. Street took him down and he's been arrested but he's destroyed your room. I'll send you a picture of the message on your wall and bed." she says. Sending me the picture, I see on the wall in red paint _If you won't be mine, you won't live to be his._ "Holy shit. Casey…" I start. "He won't get to you. Street arrested him and he's being charged with trespassing, destruction of property and intent to do harm." she tells me. "Okay. Just lock the house up and stay at Street's." I tell her. "Street said he'd get some of the guys to come over tomorrow to help clean things up." she tells me. "Okay thanks." I tell her. We get off the phone and Luca looks at me and I decide that I don't want to hide things from him. I show him the picture and he looks at me. Before he can speak I say, "Street arrested him. The guys are coming over to help clean up tomorrow." He pulls me close and says "We won't let him near you." I look up at him and kiss him. "I love you Dom. I hope you know that." I tell him. "I know. I love you too baby." he says.

The next day, I head to the house to help clean up. I see the entire crew there. "Thank you guys for helping." I tell them. "You're Luca's girl. That makes you family." Chris says. We get the place cleaned up and I ask Hondo "What's going to happen to Tanner?" Hondo looks at me and says "We went to his place. He was planning on taking you with him and skipping town. Even had plans for a murder/suicide. He won't be getting out. He's in the psych ward right now. Been on all kinds of anti-psychotic meds." he tells me. "Wow. Thanks again guys. I really didn't know he was like that." I tell them.

A little later, I head back to the hospital and the first thing I do is curl up with Luca. "Talk to me baby." he says. Without looking at him, I tell him what Hondo told me. "We won't let him near you. I promise." he says. "I know. He won't get out." I tell him. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I say before kissing him and cuddling into his side again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a week and Luca gets to come home. While waiting on the nurse to bring his discharge papers, I say "Casey and Street helped me get your things moved in. I put your workout equipment in Casey's old room." I tell him. "Thanks babe." he says as I help him get dressed. The nurse comes in and he signs his paperwork and gets into the wheelchair to be lead outside. I pull the car up and he gets inside. Pulling up to the house, I help him inside and we move to the couch. Sitting down, I go to start dinner when he stops me. "Let's order in." he says. Pulling me to sit next to him, he pulls me close and says "I love you so much. Thank you for standing by me." he says. "Why wouldn't I? You're mine. I didn't know that you put me as your emergency contact until I got to the hospital." I say. "You're my girl. I'm gonna marry you one day so of course you're my emergency contact." he says and I look at him shocked. "You want to marry me?" I ask. Kissing me softly he says "I do."

After dinner, we head to bed and I curl into his side, laying my head on his chest. "Molly?" he asks. "Yeah babe." I say, looking up at him. "I know I have to be on medical leave for a few weeks but I don't want you to think that I can't provide for us." he tells me. "Baby, I know you can. But we're a team. We got this. I just need you to get better." I tell him. "It suck that I can't even make love to my girl." he says. I sit up and straddle him and I say "Who says we can't?" He smirks at me as I help him get undressed and then undress myself. I slowly lower myself onto his hardened member. Sliding up and down with his hands on my hip, setting the pace he wants, I make love to the man that I love more than anything. When we both reach our release, I lay my head on his chest and we just lay there. "That was amazing baby." he says. "I agree." I say laughing a little. I look up at him and he looks into my eyes and says "Marry me." I look at him shocked and he says "Marry me." again. I kiss him softly and say "Okay."

We continue to kiss before I lay beside him. A few minutes later he asks "Can you get me that box on the dresser?" I get up and get it and he sits up in the bed. I walk over and hand it to him and he says "Come here." He takes a small velvet bag out of the box and takes my left hand. Placing a beautiful, antique diamond ring on my left ring finger, he says "This was my grandmother's." I look at the ring and then at him and I say "It's perfect, Dom." I kiss him softly. "Looks like you and Casey have a wedding to plan." he says and I shake my head. "I never wanted a big wedding. I just want to go to the courthouse and get married." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asks. "I'm positive. I want to marry you as soon as possible." I tell him. "Call Casey and tell her and Street to meet us at the courthouse at 10am tomorrow." he says and I smile. "This time tomorrow I'll be Mrs Luca." I say. "Hell yeah you will." he says.

The next morning, we are up bright and early and head out to Luca's truck. We meet Casey and Street at the courthouse and half an hour later I am Mrs Molly Luca. Walking back into the house, he leads me to our room and we make love officially as husband and wife.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After spending all day making love and just being together, Dom and I fall asleep wrapped up in each other. The next morning, I get up and start breakfast. When it's done, I head to the bedroom and help Dom up and move to the kitchen. As we eat, I say "I was thinking maybe we could have a cookout here and invite everyone so we can tell them we got married." He looks at me and asks "We could do that." He pulls me to him and says "I want everyone to know I married the love of my life." I shake my head laughing and say "You're such a dork." He laughs and says "Well that makes you Mrs Dork then don't it." I just shake my head and kiss him one more time before moving to clean up the kitchen. While I'm cleaning, Dom is on his phone, inviting everyone and their families. I pick up the phone and call the few people that I know to invite them over.

A couple of hours later, Dom and Street are at the grill and everyone is mingling. When we all have plates, Dom stands with me by his side and says "Before we eat, we wanted to tell you all why we invited you here. Molly and I have some news." he says as he looks at me, smiling. "We got married." I say and everyone smiles and start congratulating us. Chris hugs me and says "At least he got a good one." I smile at her and say "You know this means we get to hang out more right?" She nods and says "Yep and I got someone else to help gang up on his old ass." I start laughing as Dom flips her off as he laughs.

A few hours later, everyone is gone but Street and Casey. They help me clean up. "I can help you know." Dom says. "I know but you still need to rest. The dishwasher is loaded. All that needs for it is the detergent and to start it. Can you get that for me on your way to the couch? Street, me and Casey have this. Why don't you head in there and hang out too." I tell him so that Dom doesn't think I don't want him doing anything and Street catches on. "Don't have to tell me twice." He says laughing. When they are out of earshot, we are on the deck picking up paper plates and cups and she asks "How's he doing?" I look at her and say "He's healing really well. I think he's starting to feel like he's not taking care of me though." I tell her. "Which is why you sent Street in there too. So he doesn't think you just don't want him up and doing anything." she says and I nod. "Smart girl." she says. "That's the thing. I know he can take care of us. I have no doubt but I just need him to get better. Fast." I say. "What aren't you telling me?" she asks. "I might be a little bit pregnant." I tell her. "How are you a little bit pregnant?" she asks laughing. "I'm seven weeks." I say. She hugs me and asks "Luca know?" I shake my head. "Thought I'd tell him tonight." I say. She nods and we finish cleaning.

After Street and Casey are gone, I sit down next to Dom. "I know you were trying to get me off my feet." he says. "Busted. But I also needed to be alone with Casey. I needed to talk to her." I say. "Everything okay?" He asks. "Oh yeah. Look, Dom, I have no doubt that you can take care of us. I just don't want you to overdo it. We need you to get better." I tell him and he says "We?" I hand him an ultrasound picture and he looks at it and them me and says "We?" I smile and say "I'm seven weeks along. I found out the day before you were released from the hospital." I tell him. "Holy shit. We're having a kid." he says in shock. "Are you okay with this?" I ask, worried. He looks at me and then my stomach and back at me and says "We're having a kid. Hell yeah I'm okay with this. I love you so much." he says as he pulls me to him and kisses me hard. I pull back laughing and say "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been over a month since Dom came home from the hospital and they released him back to full duty. He walks into the locker room and everyone welcomes him back. "Great to see you back brother." Hondo says. "Thanks man. Couldn't have done it without my wife man. Keeping me in check, making me rest. Got some good news though too." he tells them. "Other than getting to come back to work?" Chris asks. "Yeah. We're having a kid." he tells them and they all hug him and congratulate him. "That's amazing news Luca." Deacon says. "Thanks brother." he says smiling.

That evening, he comes in from work and I'm standing in the kitchen, cooking. He walks in and kisses my cheek before looking at me and asking "What's wrong? The baby?" he asks. "Baby's fine. Both of them are." I say. He looks at me shocked and says "Both?" I look at him and say "Yeah. Both. Twins." I tell him. "Why don't you look happy about it?" He asks. "Oh, I am happy about it. Really happy but I got a call today from my boss. They're doing layoffs. I lost my job today." I tell him. "Shit. Hey, it's okay. I can handle the bills, okay. I don't want you stressing about anything. I got it, okay?" he asks and I nod. Tilting my head to look at him he says "I got it. You just concentrate on you and our little monsters. I promise we'll be fine. I make more than enough to take care of us." he tells me. I look into his eyes and say "I was afraid you'd be upset about me losing my job. Dom, that's putting everything on you." I tell him. "And we will be just fine." he says confidently. "We do need to call my folks though. Tell them about the babies." he says. "Let's do that now while I'm getting dinner done." I tell him.

He pulls out his phone and calls his mom. "Hey Mom. Dad with you?" he asks. "He is. I'll put it on speaker. Everything okay son?" she asks. "Yeah. Just wanted to give you a little news. You know I told you I married Molly? Well we found out she's pregnant." he says. "Really? A grandbaby?" she asks. "Two. Twins." he tells her. "Oh my gosh. Twins. That's amazing son. Let us know what you need for them." she tells us. "Thanks Mom." Dom says. "Congrats son. I'm happy for you and Molly. Really." his dad says. "Thanks Dad. We'll keep you updated." Dom tells them and ends the call. "That went well." I say. "Yeah. Better than I thought." he tells me. He pulls me into his side and says "I love you so much. You and our little monsters." I laugh a little and say "We love you too Daddy." He smiles before kissing me again.

After we eat, we sit on the couch together and Dom is rubbing my small baby bump. "I still can't believe, twins." he says. "I'm sorry." I tell him. "For what?" he asks. "Losing my job. Putting all this on you." I tell him. "Look, just concentrate on you and the babies and once they get here, then if you want, worry about finding a job or just be a stay at home mom. Whatever makes you happy. We are gonna be just fine." he tells me before kissing me softly. "Okay." I say as I snuggle back into him. We head to bed and I lay with my back to him and his arms around me, hand on my belly.

Waking up the next morning, I see Dom off to work and a little later, Casey comes in. "Come on girlie. Talk to me." she tells me as she sits down. I hand her a cup of coffee and then get my tea. "I was laid off from my job." I tell her. "Shit. What did Luca say?" she asks. "Told me to worry about me and these little monsters and he'd handle everything." I tell her. "Monsters?" she asks. "Twins." I tell her. "Wow. And you're scared it's going to be too much financially on him with you and both babies." she says rather than asks. "Yeah." I tell her. "I could get you on with me. It's clerical work, working from home." she tells me. "Pay pretty good?" I ask. "Yeah. You log in and out of the system to get your time and your work for the day is on that system. You just enter info from the documents they scan to you." she tells me. "Pays weekly?" I ask. "Yeah. Just like your other job did." she tells me. "Can you send me the info? I'll talk to Dom about it." I tell her. "Sure." she says and I feel a little better about things.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That afternoon, she sends me the info on the job and I have dinner ready when Luca walks in. "Hey baby. How was work?" I ask. "Good. How are you any my monsters doing?" he asks. "Good. Morning sickness isn't too bad so they're taking it easy on me for now." I tell him. I plate our food and we move to the island to eat. Sitting next to him I say "I wanna talk to you about something." He looks at me and nods. "Casey came to see me today. Told her about me losing my job and the twins. I told her that I was stressing about you being the only one working and putting it all on you and I think she helped me find a solution." I tell him. "I'm listening." he tells me. "The company she works for is hiring for clerical work. It's work from home, all online and pays weekly like my old job did. Pay starts two dollars more an hour than what I was making before. It's something I can do from home, be here with the babies, and still help with the bills. Even if something happens and I have to be on bedrest, I could still work." I tell him. He thinks about it for a minute and asks "She can help you get on with her?" I nod my head and he says "Then do it. You'd be able to be here with the babies and it would ease your mind that it won't be all on me and you won't be stressing as much." he says. I hug him tight and say "Thank you Dom." He smiles and says "Don't thank me. You found this on your own. I'm glad you talked to me about it but it is ultimately your decision." he tells me. "Yeah but we're in this together so I didn't want to do it until I spoke to you about it, make the decision together." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "After dinner, call Casey and tell her to help you get on with her."

After dinner, I clean up the kitchen while Luca is in the shower. I step out to the back deck and call Casey. "Hey girlie. What's up?" she asks. "I spoke to Dom about working with you and he said to do it. Thinks it's a good solution and will keep me from being as stressed." I tell her. "Good. I'll let my boss know in the morning. I told her that you were talking to your husband about it and would let me know. I'll have her email you the paperwork to get you in the system and get you started." she tells me. "Thanks for this Casey. I owe you." I tell her. "You're giving me babies to spoil. We're good." she tells me and I start laughing.

Once off the phone with Casey, Luca walks out to the deck and puts his arms around me from behind. "You talk to Casey?" he asks. "Yeah. She's letting her boss know tomorrow so that I can get started." I tell him. "Good." he tells me. I turn in his arms and he kisses me softly. Picking me up and sitting me on the porch railing, he steps between my knees and deepens the kiss. I run my fingers through his hair as his fingers grip my hips. I can feel his hard member grinding against my core and it's driving me insane. "Take me to bed Daddy." I purr in his ear. He picks me up and carries me to bed.

Lying on the bed, he hovers over me and kisses me deeply. We shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he's making love to me. I arch into him as I find my first release of many that night. We finally come up for air as the sun comes up. Him getting up for work and me getting up to start my day. He goes to leave and kisses me softly. "I love you. Please be safe." I tell him like I do every morning. "I will. I love you and our monsters more." I smile as he heads to his truck to get his day started.

Walking into the locker room, he's grinning ear to ear. "Morning Luca." Chris says. "Morning. Can I talk to you a minute?" he asks. "Yeah." she says and they move to the side, alone. "What's up?" she asks. "Molly and I found out we're having twins." he tells her. "Really? Holy shit." she says. "Yeah. We're really happy about it but I was wondering if you would be one of their godmothers?" he asks. She hugs him and says "Hell yeah I will." They both smile and he moves to the rest of the team to tell them the good news.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That evening, Luca comes home and I'm making dinner. He walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around my waist. "How are my wife and monsters?" he asks. "Great. Did my paperwork today and my first assignment will be on the website tomorrow." I tell him. "That's great baby." he says. "Get a shower real fast. Dinner will be done by the time you get out." I tell him. Kissing me softly while rubbing my stomach, he heads to the shower. Once he's out, I plate our food and we sit at the island together to eat. "Thank you Dom." I say. He looks at me and I say "For being okay with me working with Casey. I was stressing so bad." I tell him. "I don't want you to stress. But like I said, it's your decision but I'm glad you could talk to me. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything." he says and I smile at him.

After dinner, we sit on the couch and turn on a movie. Halfway through the movie, he lays down on the couch and pulls me with him. Laying on my side with my back to him, he's rubbing my stomach and I doze off. I wake up the next morning, facing him, snuggled into his chest and hearing his light snores beside me and I can't help but smile because his hand is still touching my stomach. He starts to stir so I snuggle closer and he pulls me tighter. "Morning Momma." he says. "Morning Daddy." I say as I sit up and move to straddle him. I see him smirk and ask "What do you want babe?" I smirk before leaning down to his ear and whisper "My husband." He kisses me deeply before we shed clothes and I slide my warm, wet heat over his hardened member. Sliding up and down, his hand on my hips, controlling the pace. One hand moves from my hip to the back of my neck and pulls me down to kiss me hard as we both reach our release together.

Getting up, we move to the kitchen and I start breakfast. We eat and he gets ready for work while I move to the living room to get the laptop loaded up to get started working as soon as Luca leaves. Kissing me goodbye he walks out the door but not without me telling him to be careful. I sit at the laptop and see my first assignment and I get started. Logging in, I handle the assignments and before I know it, my shift is over and I am completely done. Not so bad. A few minutes later my phone rings. "Hey Casey." I say. "Hey doll. How was your first day?" she asks. "Is it always like this?" I ask. "It is. Pretty normal stuff." she tells me. "I think I'm gonna like it. Thanks again." I tell her. "Don't thank me. How are the little ones?" she asks. "Good. Morning sickness isn't that bad surprisingly. Dom is as excited about them as I am. But, holy shit, my sex drive is high as hell." I tell her laughing. "I bet Luca's loving that." she tells me laughing. "Well, he's not complaining." I tell her laughing with her. We talk a little more before we end the call.

I start dinner and Luca walks in like the night before. He walks over and puts his arms around me and his hands on my stomach. "How was your day?" he asks. "Good. Started my first assignments today." I tell him. "Good. Think you'll like it?" he asks. "I do. I really do." I tell him. We go on talking before heading to the couch for a movie before bed. Once we are lying in bed, he's rubbing my stomach like he always does. "You love rubbing my stomach don't you?" I ask. "It's the only way I get to bond with them for now." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "You're really happy about this aren't you?" I ask. "Yeah. I am. I don't think I've ever been happier." he tells me and I can't help that my smile gets bigger.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***Thirty-Eight Weeks Pregnant***

"Shit." I groan as another contraction hits. "You okay baby?" Luca asks. "Yeah. Just another contraction." I say. "How far apart are they now?" he asks. "About ten minutes." I tell him. He helps me stand up and my water breaks. "Thank God." I say and he starts laughing. "That bad?" he asks. "You try carrying two little humans in your body and let them play soccer with your insides. Yes. That bad." I tell him laughing. "I'll leave that to you baby. Let's go have these monsters." he says before helping me into the truck.

Ten hours later, we are sitting in the hospital room with my friends and Luca's introducing our new twins. "So what did you name them?" Hondo asks. "Arabella Marie but we're calling her Bella and Dylan Jacob." he tells them. "Good, strong names." Deacon says. Street and Chris are holding the twins and I can't help but smile. "Deacon, Chris, we were wondering if you two would be the Godparents." Luca says and they both smile and Deacon says "Yeah brother. I'd be honored." Chris looks up and says "Hell yeah brother." before looking back at our daughter and saying "You, little girl, I am going to teach you how to kick all the boys butts." and I can't help but laugh. "I'm holding you to that." I tell her and she smiles at me.

After everyone leaves, we hear the door and see his mom and dad walk in. "How are they?" Luca's dad asks. "They're perfect. Bella and Dylan, meet your grandparents." Luca says as he hands Dylan off to his dad and I hand Bella off to his mom. "They are so precious Dom." his mom says. "Dylan looks like you did when you were born." his dad says. "Bella looks more like you, Molly." his mom says and I can't help but smile. "Look, I took off a couple of weeks so if it's okay, I can be at home with you while Dom is working to help with the twins." his mom tells me. "That would be great. Thank you." I tell her and she smiles. "You don't need to be doing too much until you heal a little more." she tells me. "That's what the doctor says. I appreciate it." I tell her. "Honey, you're family and it gives me time to help spoil these little loves." she tells me and I can't help but laugh. Luca's dad walks over and kisses my cheek and says "Thank you." I look at him confused and he says "For being good to our boy. For our grandbabies. Never thought he'd settle down. You're good for him sweetheart." he tells me. "He's the one that's been good for me." I tell him and he smiles. I look at Luca and he mouths "I love you." I mouth it back and his parents just smile at us. I look at my husband and babies and can't help but to finally feel complete.


End file.
